Love is in the Air
by TheDeathlyHallows-123
Summary: It was just another day in Grimmauld Place for Remus, that was until he met a certain woman with bubblegum pink hair... Pairings: Tonks/Remus


_Disclaimer: All characters, places etc. belong to JK Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Love is in the Air<strong>

"Eugh, there goes that old hag again," groaned Sirius covering his ears "I don't see why we can't just get rid of that thing."

"Because as I have told you on countless times Padfoot, the portrait is attached with a permanent sticking charm," sighed Remus setting down his coffee "I'll go shut her up."

"Thanks Moony," Sirius grumbled. Remus walked out into the hall trying to block out the noise of the portrait.

"FILTH! MUTANTS! SCUM! BLOOD TRAITORS! HALF BLOODS! BEFOULING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS -" screamed the portrait of Sirius's mother.

Remus walked over and pulled the curtains across the ugly portrait of Walburga Black but not before he heard something about filthy half breeds. He'd heard it all before so he turned to see what the cause of the disruption was to see a young woman lying face down on the floor surrounded by some umbrellas and an upturned umbrella stand.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked, extending a hand to help her up.

"Nothing I can't handle, I'm a clumsy person," replied the woman taking Remus's hand so he could pull her up. "I've got used to it after all these years."

She straightened up dusting down her robes and looked up at Remus. The first thing that hit Remus was that she was easily the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She had shocking pink hair going in all directions, warm chocolate brown eyes, a pale, heart shaped face and a cheeky smile playing on her lips.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked smiling at him cheekily so that too late Remus realised he'd been staring quite obviously.

"Err no … should there be?" he asked quickly.

The woman just smiled "I'm new to the Order so I'm still learning people's names and faces. We haven't met have we? We might have but I can't remember."

"No, I think I'd remember someone like you," replied Remus with a light smile.

"Probably, as I'd have most likely caused you an injury due to my clumsiness," laughed the woman indicating the umbrella stand she'd knocked over. "But I think I'd remember you too. I'm Tonks by the way, just Tonks."

"Alright _just Tonks_, I'm Remus," replied Remus with a laugh.

"Remus Lupin?" inquired Tonks.

"I thought we'd come to the conclusion we haven't met before," Remus raised an eyebrow.

Tonks shook her head "I've heard about you from Sirius, you're his friend from school."

"Only nice things, I hope," said Remus.

"What else would I hear from Sirius," Tonks laughed, Remus couldn't help but noticed how lovely her laugh was.

"You'd be surprised," replied Remus drily.

"It takes a lot to surprise me, I'm a top Auror," said Tonks proudly.

Remus raised an eyebrow "You look a bit young to be top Auror."

"Ah but that's just it, isn't it," Tonks smirked "How do you know I'm actually this age?"

Remus looked confused.

"Watch this," Tonks grinned. She screwed up her eyes and in a flash her hair had turned grey and was in a neat bob around her now wrinkled face. She grinned then screwed her eyes up again and this time her hair turned long, blond and wavy and was flowing down her back and her eyes where bright red.

"You're a Metamorphmagus," said Remus shocked.

"Pretty cool, isn't it," winked Tonks.

"I'll say, but those eyes are a bit freaky and honestly the pink hair suits you better," replied Remus truthfully.

Tonks nodded "I think so too." She screwed up her eyes again and her hair turned back to its previous state.

"So I take it your not a top Auror? Remus asked with a grin but before she could answer the kitchen door opened and Sirius came into the hall looking between Remus and Tonks. His eyes quickly fell on their hands which where still together from when Remus had helped Tonks up. Remus quickly let go of her hand and smiled innocently at Sirius.

"I was wondering what kept you," smirked Sirius "The meetings about to start but if you'd rather I excused you…"

"No, we're coming now," Remus said hurriedly.

"In answer to your question, I'm not but I want to someday," said Tonks smiling at Remus before walking past Sirius into the kitchen sending a small smile back at Remus.

"Sounds dodgy," Sirius muttered

"It's nothing," Remus went red wondering what Sirius was envisioning.

Sirius just laughed "So you've met my cousin."

"Tonks is your cousin?" asked Remus finally looking away from the place Tonks had disappeared too.

"Well first cousin, once removed," Sirius shrugged "Andromeda's daughter."

"Oh," Remus said absentmindedly.

"Someone's looking a bit love struck, you do realise she'd thirteen years younger than you?" teased Sirius.

"How can you even think that," Remus said quickly "You know I would never … I can't, you know I'm a werewolf and I'm poor, not to mention the age gap! She's way too good for me."

"Calm down, Moony," Sirius interrupted "Say what you like but I can tell you like her and from that smile of hers, I'd say she likes you too."

"I've only just met her! Nothing is going to happen between us," Remus protested.

"From the looks of it there was a bit of flirting going on," Sirius waggled his eyebrows "and you were holding her hand."

"That was because I helped her off the floor and I was not flirting with her," Remus said firmly "Now didn't you say the meeting was about to start."

Half an hour later Remus was wishing he had stayed outside. He was sitting opposite Tonks and beside Sirius. Tonks kept sending him smiles while Sirius hummed 'Love is in the Air'. Remus tried his hardest to ignore the both of them by focussing on what Bill Weasley was saying about the Department of Mysteries but he couldn't help but let his eyes travel back to Tonks every few minutes. There was just something about her which enthralled him and he had a feeling his life would never be the same again.

-The End-

_(Well really it's just the beginning of their relationship but it's the end of this fic ) _

* * *

><p><em>I wish I'd made this longer but ah well, I saw a piece of fanart the other day about Tonks and Remus meeting (it wasn't like this story) and I thought it was a really good idea for a story since i haven't writtne TonksRemus before but I love it! Hope you enjoyed :)_


End file.
